A Valentine's Day Order
by Iknowyoulovemexoxo
Summary: Stephanie McMahon is given an order by her Father to be fulfilled on Valentine's Day.


Stephanie hit her husband as they went rushing through the reception area of Titan Towers, "time for a quickie my ass, Dad is going to kill us and it's all your fault."

Paul put his hands up in defence, "hey don't go blaming me, you could have said no."

She growled, "you know I can never do that, you know I hardly see you as it is and when we get a few days to ourselves I like to make the most of them."

He smirked, "and make the most of me. Enough about this though, what excuse are we going to give your Father?"

Before they could discuss an excuse they reached the boardroom and Stephanie gave Paul a final stern look before she opened the door and walked in.

The Raw writing team plus Shane and Vince McMahon were sat around the big board room table in deep discussion when Stephanie walked in, "about time too young lady, if I can get here on time in my condition so can you and supposedly your husband, where is he?"

She sighed, "one, your condition is your own doing Dad. Two, it's meant to be a few days off for me to spend with Paul after the hectic nature of the past week and three, I have no idea."

Paul then walked in carrying a bottle of water, "sorry I was thirsty."

Stephanie rolled her eyes and took her seat and he sat next to her as Vince shook his head, "we'll have words later but now we have work to do".

Once everyone was settled again Shane said, "okay back to what we were talking about before, I think that idea will work very well, nothing needs to come of it unless the fans really buy into it but it could just give the show a small Valentine's Day feel."

Stephanie frowned, "huh? Shane you'll have to fill us in."

He shook his head, "well if you were here from the beginning you'd know I suggested that a certain blonde wrestler had a liaison with a certain brunette who hasn't been on TV for a while."

"So Molly's going to have a fling with Jericho? Yeah the fans will really buy that Shane."

Shane laughed, "well actually I was thinking of you."

She shook her head, "oh no, oh hell no. There is no way on this planet that I'm going to do ANYTHING with Christopher Jericho."

"Well again if I was talking about Jericho then everything would be fine. I was actually talking about that *pointing at Paul* blonde wrestler."

Stephanie and Paul exchanged looks and in unison said, "us?"

Stephanie shook her head, "the fans wouldn't buy it, he hates me and quite frankly I hate him."

Paul pouted, "jeez nice to know."

Shane had to bite his lip to stop from laughing as Stephanie scowled at Paul and she sighed, "Shane that idea sucks."

Vince frowned, "actually I disagree. One day the two of you will want to be back together on TV so why not do a one off now? We don't have to turn him face or establish you as a heel we can just have a little romance brought to the show by our resident married couple. Oh yeah, the decision is final!"

Stephanie sighed and crossed her arms vowing revenge on Shane.

The rest of the meeting passed without a hitch and soon it was just Vince, Shane, Stephanie and Paul sat together and Vince shook his head at his daughter, "I know you were meant to have a few days off but it was one meeting, would it have killed you to get here on time?"

Shane smirked, "three guesses what they were doing."

She rolled her eyes, "shut up Shane, you're full of shit. I'm sorry we were late, it will never happen again."

Vince frowned, "hopefully not. The way you disrespected me when you walked in was uncalled for."

"I'm sorry but I'm tired, I'm fed up and I'm sick of everybody bitching at me and ordering Paul to the meeting wasn't going to help."

"Well Paul was 'ordered to the meeting' as you put it because as I can't be at Raw he needs to be fully up to speed straight away and the other wrestlers can stuff it. The decision about the two of you on Raw is final, we need some romance brought back to the show and I expect the two of you to bring it for me. Now you can leave."

Stephanie and Paul walked off less than happy with the decisions that had been made.

Stephanie spent that weekend trying to convince her Father that her and Paul doing anything romantic on TV was a terrible idea but Vince didn't buy it and was adamant that it would happen and Paul spent the weekend wrestling and wondering what the hell Shane had been smoking to come up with the idea he had, Paul shook his head, "I guess he shouldn't go visiting RVD when he's injured any more."

Monday soon came around and Stephanie hadn't been able to change her Father's mind so in between Production meetings and trying to keep everyone informed of what was going on she was checking her outfit out and seeing if Jan would have time to do her hair and make up.

As soon as the final Production meeting had finished she went rushing off and quickly changed into a mid length skirt and a tank top, she hadn't bothered with anything overly sexual, she just wasn't in the mood. When Stephanie was dressed she went straight to Jan and sat down as Jan set to work on her, "are you okay?"

Stephanie sighed, "no, I don't want to do this but when your Father's the boss you don't get a say."

Jan smiled, "Paul will be good to you though."

"Yeah I know, it doesn't make me happier though." She fell quiet and let Jan work her magic.

After Jan had finished Stephanie was outside collecting her thoughts when a muscular pair of arms wrapped around her waist, "I love you, you know that right?"

She leant her head back against his shoulder, "I know and I love you too. I'm just scared that this will turn into a long term thing and I don't know that I'm honestly ready for that."

He kissed her cheek, "you never know, people may hate it or they may love it, it doesn't mean you **have** to come back full time."

"I guess."

"Sorry to ruin the mood but we're needed inside."

"Oh goody." The two of them made their way inside.

Stephanie was scheduled for two small segments, one was being pre taped and the other was going out live so they set up for the pre tape.

Paul was stood pacing in the locker room, he knew Stephanie was uncomfortable but he hadn't realised it was this bad. Before he knew it the camera was rolling and he felt a feminine pair of arms wrap around his waist and a sexy voice say, "happy Valentine's sexy."

In Hunter mode he turned around with a shocked expression on his face, "Steph, what are you doing here? I thought we were meeting back at the hotel later to celebrate."

She shrugged, "we were meant to but I couldn't wait."

"Well you can't stay here, Ric's due back any minute."

She smirked, "then I guess I'll see you around." She gave him a brief kiss to the cheek before exiting leaving him with a puzzled expression.

As soon as the Director said 'Cut' Stephanie relaxed, "you know that wasn't too bad."

He laughed, "yeah teasing me really is a good thing."

Stephanie laughed, Paul had deliberately been kept in the dark about the second segment as she wanted him to be relaxed about it, "yeah well you know the deal, the next time you see me with a camera around you're meant to be happy and to be all lovey with me and if Evolution are around you're meant to keep it secret."

He frowned, this was going to kill him as he was never good with surprises of this nature in front of a TV audience.

The show was half way through when Paul had to go out to the ring and in the back Stephanie grabbed Christy's arm, "you know the deal right?"

Christy nodded, "we're looking at a magazine then he comes over and I leave."

"Thanks."

Christy shrugged, "it's cool, it's better than feuding with Simon Dean."

The segment in the ring had ended and the break was ending when Stephanie and Christy were stood at a packing case looking at the latest edition of Raw magazine when Stephanie got an idea and she moved the magazine to a lower packing case and bent at the waist, Christy laughed at her, "winding him up are we?"

Stephanie nodded, "oh most definitely."

The two women fell quiet as they waited for Paul.

Paul was on edge stood with Ric, "do you know what's going on?"

Ric shook his head, "no but it'll happen soon enough."

Ric and Paul were walking merrily through the halls when Ric spotted Stephanie and he nudged him, "damn boy, that's one fine piece of ass."

Paul stopped and turned to look and he smirked knowing now was the time, "and one piece of ass I'm going to lay my hands on."

He walked over to Stephanie and placed his hands on her hips bending over her back and saying low but loud enough for the camera to pick up, "teasing me are we?"

She smirked and lifted her head, "I'll catch up with you later Christy."

Christy walked off as Stephanie stood up still with his hands on her hips, "well I did say I'd see you around."

He shook his head, "but I didn't think you meant literally around the arena, Bischoff will throw a fit when he sees you."

She smirked and turned her head kissing his cheek, "but I don't hear you actually complaining."

He moved his hands around to the front of her body and slid them up her stomach to her chest cupping her breasts but her hands went over his and pulled them lower and he smirked, "and I didn't hear you complain about that but you moved my hands."

Stephanie shook her head, "they are totally different issues that can not be compared."

Paul put his hands on her hips and moved his lips to her neck kissing her softly there as she closed her eyes, "you do realise that Ric is probably watching us right?"

"Let's give him something to watch."

He then planted a heavy and passionate kiss to her lips running his hands through her hair and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

After a minute of kissing Stephanie pulled away panting slightly, "I'll see you later."

She blew him a kiss before walking off away from the view of Ric leaving him shocked and confused and letting Ric come up to him, "damn you got her pretty quick."

Paul smirked, "let's just say I've known her a long time." Paul then walked off.

As soon as the camera was shut off Paul sighed and Stephanie walked over, "how was it?"

Ric smiled as Christy came bounding along in her own happy way, "that was awesome, that was totally amazing."

Paul bowed, "why thank you, I try to be."

Stephanie hit him, "shut up. Anyone know how the fans in the arena reacted?"

Shane came walking along not having heard their conversation, "did you hear the roar of the crowd?"

"Someone started a fight did they?"

Shane shook his head, "no, they were reacting to your little uh make out session."

She looked at the floor, "his fault."

She pointed at Paul who just shrugged but Shane ignored her, "anyway the crowd loved it, I'm not so sure Dad will be happy with his wandering hands but the crowd loved it all the same."

Stephanie sighed, that wasn't what she wanted to hear. Stephanie had no more time to think about the segment, she had to sort out Maria's interview segment so she parted ways with Paul for the time being.

Once the show was over Paul was sat on a packing case leaning on the wall as Stephanie came walking along and he pulled her onto his lap, "are you mad at me?"

She shook her head before laying it on his chest, "no, it wasn't your fault, we were given a Valentine's Day order and we made the most of it. I guess we've got to wait for the ratings and see what Dad says but I don't want to come back anyway, I'm happy just being me and not being a character."

He kissed the top of her head, "I support your decision fully because I know you'll always be my wife, whether we're together on screen or not."

He held her tighter in his arms relishing being close to her. Whether they were together on screen or not they'd forever be together in their hearts and nothing could change that, not even a Valentine's Day order.


End file.
